The Neo-Destined
by Hahn
Summary: Rated PG for certain scenes... anyway, my alternate reality fic about the Destined before Tai and co. R,E,&R! (Read, Enjoy, and Review)
1. Clash of Fate

Title: The Neo-Destined Part 1: A Clash of Fate  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I DO own all the Neo-Destined and their Digimon, as well as this storyline. You may use them, but only with my permission and if you say that they are mine in your story disclaimer or wherever. Domo arigato, and enjoy!  
  
Notes: As always, MiST this if you want, just tell me so I can read the MiST. I really like to see people adding their own humor to my stories! Also, all reviews are welcome! Flame me 'till I'm burnt to a crisp if you want, I'll just ignore it and propably do a re-review for you, most likely making fun of you. Or, state your thoughts in a quiet way, and I'll do my best to listen! Anyway, this story is about the Neo-Destined, my take on the original destined (before Tai and co.). There are five (originally six... stupid, stupid, Damien! Whoever made him is gonna get it... hey, wait... I created him... ^_^) Neo-Destined. I'll explain them later... rated PG... well... because the number of Neo-Destined goes fron six to five... (I don't get too descriptive though... tell me if you think it deserves a PG-13 rating) This part of my story is fairly short, and mainly introduces the five Destined.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A young girl, about 12, stood in front of a tent in the Digiworld, thinking. Her hair was short, a dark brown in color, her skin lightly tanned. She looked pale, as she had been through a lot of pain and suffering. She looked down at her crest, which she held in her hands. The crest of Dreams... a complex geometric design, a diamond with a hexagon partially covering the bottom, forming a pentagon. A square inside, and inside of that, a circle. On top of the square sat anouther, smaller square, whose corners just touched the sides of the diamond. Strangely, the crest was glowing.  
  
*Kelly, our gaurd has been over for a while. Come inside.* Her Digimon spoke without voice or sound.  
  
Kelly Kamiya nodded. "I guess your right, Shademon. Let's go."  
  
She walked into the tent. Behind her, a living shadow flitted through the night, barely visible in it's element.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
She entered the tent to see another girl sitting on the dirt floor, holding her glowing crest. A brown and black dog-Digimon, Kaninemon, sat on it's hind legs next to her, also staring at the crest. "Yours too, huh?"  
  
13-year-old Carrie Tachikawa looked up, startled. "Oh, hi Kelly. So your crest is also glowing... strange..." Kaninemon whimpered his agreement. Unlike most Digimon, as far as they knew, Kaninemon couldn't talk. His Baby and In-Training forms, Puppymon and Dalmon, as well as his Champion form, Lupinmon, were also mute. They hadn't seen his Ultimate yet. Neither of them had seen their Digimon's Ultimate stage yet. She knew her Digimon's other stages, but not Ultimate. Shademon had come to her as DemiFademon, then had become Fademon, and eventually Shademon and Shadowmon.  
  
"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?"  
  
Carrie nodded, a tear dripping down her cheek. "I loved him, and I never even got the chance to tell him!" The crest of Caring, a open hand with a rainbow over it, glowed brightly. She ran a hand through her shoulder lenth reddish-brown hair, brushing it out of her face. Her light blue eyes stared up at Kelly. "I never told him..." Kaninemon whimpered and nussled up next to her. "Is it my turn to stand gaurd?" she asked, suddenly looking down at the ground, away from Kelly.  
  
"Yes," Kelly replied simply. As Carrie left, Kelly said, "Don't worry. We'll make Damien pay for what he did to David. I promise you that." Carrie only nodded.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Far away from Carrie and Kelly's camp, a black castle sat in the middle of a barren wasteland. Damien Ichijouji stood looking out a small window overlooking the northern forrest. That was where those two were, he knew it. There was no where else for them to be... His hard blue eyes had a piercing glare that made you rethink the old saying 'if looks could kill'. His clean, dark blue hair added to the sence of darkness around him. A tag hung around his neck. Inside the tag was a pitch black crest. The symbol on it was the outline of the top half of a hooded figure, two crossed scythes strapped to it's back. The crest of Evil. It suited him well. So well, in fact, that he was the only one who had seen his Digimon's Ultimate level. That was why they feared him so much. He was stronger then them.  
  
"Hey, Damien, whatcha doin? Plotting someone's downfall?"  
  
Speak of the devil. Literally. He nodded to his Digimon, DemiDevimon. That led him to think about his Digimon. In it's Rookie stage, it wasn't very powerful, not campared to most Digimon. Most people would have discarded him. But Damien knew better. The two fit together perfectly. True, he was also weak in his Babay and In-Training stages, Batmon and Crowmon, respectively, but that didn't matter. Most Digimon were. No, it was in his Champion stage, Devimon, and especially in his Ultimate form, ArmoredDevimon, that he was strong. Damien smiled as he remembered the armored dark warrior. He thought back to the day Devimon had first Digivolved. He remembered Eric hadn't been with him. He had wanted to attack alone. Devimon hadn't done it because they were losing, no, he had Digivolved because they were winning. He did it to make their victory that much more total... and because of the merciless, truely evil act Damien had just commited. That was where it had started, really. That was where he began to win, and where he met... *her*...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
David Ishida's eyes were wide. Damien sneered, his sword driven straight through David's chest. Time seemed to slow, then stop. The only sound was Carrie's scream. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She tried to run forward, but she froze up, unable to move... unable to help.  
  
*Begin CGI sequence*  
  
A digivice activates, shooting up a beam of light into a tag. The crest glows black and shoots up. It is the crest of Evil. The crest breaks the cloud cover, then shoots up and fires out black energy. A black beam shoots through it, and the camera shoots down to Devimon. "Devimon, Digivolve to..." Black armor spreads across him. Evil energy flows through him. A black sword appears in one hand, a sheath on his back. A black shield with the crest of Evil on it forms, strapped to his other arm. "ARMOREDDEVIMON!!!"  
  
*End CGI sequence*  
  
Damien pulled his sword out of David's chest, and he collapsed. David's Digimon was instantly deleted. ArmoredDevimon quickly reduced Lupinmon and Shadowmon to DigiEggs. Kelly, thinking fast, grabbed the Eggs and dragged the still screaming Carrie with her. ArmoredDevimon stepped forward, but Damien held out his hand. "Let them go. We have our prize." He turned back to the dying David, who was still barely clinging to life. "Shut up and die."  
  
He was about to swing his sword, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm, and his sword went skidding away across the grass. "What the-" A momment later, he and his Digimon were knocked back about ten feet, but saw nothing.   
  
Then he saw her.  
  
She was walking out of the forest towards him. She had white-blond hair that cascaded down to her knees. She seemed about 13. Her eyes were dark brown. She was tall for her age, about five-five. Walking next to her was a Digimon, a Rookie, obviously. It was humanoid, slightly shorter then her, and had a feminine form. It was completely covered, except for it's face, in medieval armor. The left half of it's armor was bright silver, the right part almost black, but still shining like silver. The middle parts, that didn't have a match on the opposite side of the armor since they were in the middle, were bright gold.  
  
The girl walked up to David, who was still barely clinging to life, and picked him up in her arms.  
  
"This boy is mine. You will not harm him," she said simply.  
  
"And who are YOU to order me around? ArmoredDevimon, destroy her!"  
  
The evil Digimon swung his sword, calling, "Satan Slash!" A black wave of energy shot at the Digimon. However, just before it reached her, it simply dissapeared. Then, he saw. The Digimon seemed to shift out of reality for a moment, splitting into two then back together. ArmoredDevimon's sword went flying out of his hand.  
  
'It's moving faster then the eye can see!' he realised. He concentrated. His eyes flashed red. Sure enough, he saw her next attack. Time seemed to slow infinitly. She leapt at ArmoredDevimon and began to spin in midair. Two trails of energy extended, one from each hand. The energy coming from her left hand was bright yellow, while the other hand had a greyish-black energy trail. Using the energy, she cut ArmoredDevimon about ten times, then kicked and sent him flying. She jumped up, and with another well aimed kick, slammed him into the ground. She used this to do a backflip and land back where she started. Then suddenly, the power was gone. Damien couldn't see her movements anymore. The girl nodded.  
  
"Come, Chimon" Still holding David, she and the Digimon walked away.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Damien hadn't seen her since. Somehow, he knew he would, though...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
In another room of the castle, in a high tower, a lone figure stood on a balcony, his hands on the rails, staring out.  
  
He had flaming red hair and heavily tanned skin. Two fangs poke out slightly from the top of his mouth, just barely visible. Most girls used to say that made him even cuter. That was before he came here. Before he came to the Digiworld and joined Damien. After he became what he was, of course. Why he joined Damien, he still asked himself every day.  
  
However, for now, he was happy, Which was rare. He held his tag up to the little light there was. It was bright gold, the symbol on it a decorated chalice with a ring of light around the top. The crest of Life. Extremely ironic, considering who and what he was.  
  
He heard his Digital partner, Fangmon, a Rookie bat-like Digimon, fly up next to him. He patted Fangmon on the head, not speaking, just staring out the window... at the life he, Eric Motomiya, could have had...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Far from the camp and the castle, in a hidden temple, sat the girl Damien currently thought of. Her name was Charlene Inoue. Aroung her neck hung a tag and crest. The crest of Balance, the most important of crests, a simplified Yin/Yang. That symbol ruled her life. It was everywhere around her.  
  
She sensed the three Digimon behind her and turned around. The first, her Digimon Chimon, was a powerful warrior, despite being only a Rookie. Next to Chimon shood a figure that you could mistake for a human... untill you saw the feathery angel wings, the gills, webbed hands and feet, and the deadly blades he normally kept hidden in his hand. Yes, that was Warimon, a creation of hers... sort of. Next to Warimon stood Veemon, the hyperactive little Digimon that had always followed Warimon everywhere ever since they found him. "Yes?"  
  
"Charlene, everything has gone as you said," Chimon said happily.  
  
Charlene laughed. "Good. Then it shall happen soon?"  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"Okay. That was all I wanted to know. Bye."  
  
"Bye Charlene."  
  
"Goodbye Mistress Inoue."  
  
"Bye-bye!!!"  
  
"Warimon, have I ever told you not to call me that?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress Inoue."  
  
Charlene laughed and returned to her meditation.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well, that's all for now... How ya like it? Tell me if ya wanna hear more!!! BYE!!! R&R!!! 


	2. A Moonlit Journey

Title: The Neo-Destined Part 2: A Moonlit Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I DO own all the Neo-Destined and their Digimon, as well as this storyline. You may use them, but only with my permission and if you say that they are mine in your story disclaimer or wherever. Domo arigato, and enjoy!  
  
Notes: As always, MiST this if you want, just tell me so I can read the MiST. I really like to see people adding their own humor to my stories! Also, all reviews are welcome! Flame me 'till I'm burnt to a crisp if you want, I'll just ignore it and propably do a re-review for you, most likely making fun of you. Or, state your thoughts in a quiet way, and I'll do my best to listen! Anyway, this part of the story starts one of the more intricate plot strands, as well as having some action. Woo! Action AND plot! :)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kelly stood at the edge of a clearing in the middle of the night, Shademon at her side. The full moon caused everything to have a silvery glow. She looked into the empty clearing, sensing a presence within.  
  
*There is someone here. A Digimon is with them,* Shademon telepathically spoke.  
  
Kelly stiffened at the mention of the Digimon. She had figured this was a trap. Why she came, she couldn't have said. Just... a vague feeling...  
  
*Risking your life for a 'feeling? That's not like you.*  
  
Kelly nodded. "Yeah. You're right. Let's go." She turned to leave.  
  
"No, wait. Don't go. Please." A soft voice spoke from the other side of the clearing.  
  
Kelly whirled around. "Who's there?" she asked suspiciously. "Show yourself!"  
  
At first, she thought she had been ignored. Then, moving slowly, a shadow detached itself from its companions on the far side of the meadow. It was hard to see in the night at this distance, but Kelly thought it had the shape of a boy. The the shadow stepped into the moonlight and she gasped.  
  
Flaming red hair. White-pale skin. Reddish eyes. A creature out of nightmares, and double for her. Brown eyes narrowed. "Eric," she spat the name like a curse, "what the hell are you doing here?" She began to turn to run, to warn Carrie.  
  
Eric raised his hand, as if to grab her, keep her from leaving. "Wait! Please, just hear me out. That's all I ask." She froze, but said nothing. After a moment, Eric let his arm drop. Giving up, he started to back into the shadows.  
  
"Where's your Digimon?" Kelly asked, turning back toward the Vampire boy.  
  
Silently, the black, bat-like Fangmon stepped out of the trees into plain sight. "Where's yours?" Eric asked in reply.  
  
Shademon floated out of the shadows, a living patch of darkness, the upper half roughly shaped like a human torso, the bottom half a formless cloud. Burning red eyes glared at Fangmon.  
  
"Now that that's out of the way, and we know we don't trust eachother," Eric spoke, "will you hear me out?"  
  
Kelly nodded slightly, and Eric took another step into the clearing. Resisting the urge to back away, and ignoring the warning in every fibre of her body to run, to leave now, before it's too late, she listened.  
  
"You know what I am. For this, perhaps more then anything else, you hate me. You hate because you don't understand. I terrify you, so it is easier to hate then to learn. You believe that I sided with Damien because it is in my nature to side with Evil. This you accepted as a set-in-stone fact, and never questioned. Because you hate, you don't question. You only assume."  
  
Kelly found herself starring at the ground, knowing he was right.  
  
"Yet, in some ways, you are justified to hate. I never gave you any reason to question. I did side with Damien, after all. I have helped him in this... this war, as you call it. So the fault is mine, as well. Right now, though, you are questioning. Not only me, but my intention. Surely I didn't call you here just to tell you this?"  
  
Kelly imperceptably nodded.  
  
"You are right. I brought you here because..." Eric stopped, unsure how to continue. "I need someone I can talk to, someone other then Damien, someone who would understand. I dare not ask Carrie, for she is to heartbroken of the death of David to listen. Despite her crest being Caring, right now she cares only for revenge. But you... You're crest is Dreams, and it is dreams that I need to speak of. I fear I don't have time right now to explain everything, though, nor will I the next time we meet. But, eventually, I will explain it all. Maybe then... Maybe then I will understand, too. But, know this. We are still enemies. Anywhere but here, the events in this clearing have no bearing. We will act as if they never occured, and neither of use will mention them to our allies. But here we will be able to talk. And I have the feeling that I'm not the only one who needs someone to talk to."  
  
Unexplainable tears running down her cheek, Kelly nodded her agreement.  
  
"Then I shall leave you for now. You will know when to return." With this, he dissapeared into the shadows, and Shademon informed her that they were gone.  
  
Wiping away salty tears, Kelly turned back into the forest, and headded back to camp, where Carrie stood gaurd, thinking Kelly asleep in her tent. Only one other creature witnessed the goings on in the clearing that night. His brow furrowing in worry, Warimon stood on the edge of the clearing, his powers protecting him from being detected. "Mistress Inoue will want to know of this. She will not be pleased..."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kelly sat in her tent, thinking. It was still the same night, and not yet her turn for gaurd. She though about what Eric had said. He had been right. He had been right about everything. She did need someone to talk to. She used to be able to talk to Carrie, but, ever since... ever sice that battle, she had become so possessed, so intent. Nothing but the war mattered to her. Nothing but recruiting allies, and defeating Damien. And there were things that Kelly needed to talk about. Strange dreams she needed to understand... she paused, remembering that Eric had spoken of dreams as well. Strange... Still, despite all this, she knew that, in the end, it would cause nothing but harm. Carrie would feel betrayed, and would shut herself away from Kelly. 'If she finds out,' part of her said. 'She will,' another part answered. No matter, it was too late now. She had agreed. She only hoped it wouldn't be as bad as she thought...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hours later, it was time to get moving. It was still dark, but then again, it was always dark this close to Damien's castle. Even though they were miles away, they were close enough for it to be night time, even in the middle of the day. The sun appeared as another moon, not even bright enough to make you look away. Kelly and Carrie had been walking towards Damien's fortress for the past few days, so it was only getting darker as they went. They had decided that it was time to launch an all-out attack on the evil Digi-destined, and weren't turning back for anything.  
  
"Not even evil Digimon," Carrie growled, facing the Digimon that had just appeared in front of them. It wasn't terribly menacing-looking, but both girls knew better from experience. A grayish robot Digimon with a red dome on top and long, stringy arms, Mechanorimon looked more then a little comical. However, Kelly had nearly been killed by one when she was caught off gaurd, and both knew that they usually battled in groups. Carrie gave the command: "Digivolve."  
  
*Shademon, digivolve to...SHADOWMON!*  
  
The small, mostly formless figure of Shademon was replaced by a taller, humanoid shadow. The shadow had wolf-like features, such a a wolf-head, claws, and 'fur', making it almost resemble a werewolf. However, it was much more human then wolf, and walked totally upright.  
  
Kaninemon gave a loud growl as it digivolved to Lupinmon. Lupinmon was a large, gray wolf with forelimbs that resembled human arms, and back legs that allowed it to stand semi-erect for periods of time.  
  
The Mechanorimon stood for a moment, then raised it's flat, two fingered hands above it's head. "Twin Beam," a computerized voice spoke, and a red ball formed between it's hands, shooting off into two red lasers, which headed directly at the newly digivolved champions. Lupinmon leaped out of the way and the beam exploded upon hitting then ground, but Shadow just stood still. Just before it would have hit him, a hole formed in his chest, which the laser passed through.  
  
Kelly smiled. Shadowmon's attacks took a lot of energy, so he couldn't use them often. Because of this, his real power lied in his ability to reshape his body at will.  
  
"Our turn!" Carrie shouted. "Lupinmon! Full Moon Blaster!"  
  
Lupinmon shood on it's hind legs and raised it's forelegs, cupping it's paws and facing them towards the Mechanorimon. A moon-yellow sphere formed in it's hands, and it gave a howl. The sphere shot out as a large yellow beam, which slammed into Mechanorimon before he could dodge, slamming him into a tree. Lupinmon fell forward onto all fours, and the Mechanorimon turned to digidust.  
  
Kelly gave a whoop of joy, bur was cut short as four more red beams exploded out of nearby bushes. Lupinmon backflipped out of the way, and Shadowmon leaped into the air, bat wings sprouting out of his back and allowing him to fly out of the way, if just barely. Thoroughly peeved, the shadow Digimon, still hovering in the air, turned towards the bushes and raised his arms.  
  
*Shade's Doom,* came the quiet-as-death whisper, and an attack that looked like a swirling black fog trapped in a sphere larger then Shadowmon himself shot towards the bushes. As it hit, the sphere seemed to shatter as the fog spread over the bushes, then dissapated. Shadowmon dropped to the ground, then de-digivolved, drained of energy. A moment later, two Mechanorimon stumbled out of the bushes, colapsed to the ground, and turned to digidust.  
  
After checking to make sure there were no other Digimon in the area, Lupinmon returned to Kaninemon, and the girls continued, albiet a little more causiously, toward the castle.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
There's chapter two! How ya like it? Tell me if ya wanna hear more!!! BYE!!! R&R!!! 


End file.
